


Mrs. Drew Torres

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Set years after everyone graduated from high school. Clare's friendship becomes a bit more with Drew...and his fiance.





	Mrs. Drew Torres

Drew Torres wasn't unhappy with his life after college, it was just very perplexing. His he found himself a calling in PR. He helped his clients present themselves in the best way possible. Now. At first he had some trouble getting off the ground as while Drew was good at people, talking, scheming, and working through problems.

He was awful at organization and paperwork. This failing is pretty much where his life turned weird. A year ago a familiar face from Degrassi showed up at his office, it was nice to catch up in person instead of via email. But it turns out Clare Diana Edwards was there for the office manager position, there to help keep him in line. Sorta like old times.

His one time fling was now going to be his business partner. And, to keep that from getting too weird, he did want her to be okayed by one other person. If his fiance and his business partner couldn't get along, well, he'd be in trouble. Especially as he's slept with this business partner.

“Hello Mrs. Torres,” Bianca offered as she came in.

“Good evening, Mrs. Torres,” Clare shot back.

Maybe it worked a little too well. Over the past year Clare and Bianca became friends. Not ‘polite acquaintances’ but proper friends who went out for drinks and the occasional movie. This was far more dangerous than anything, and part of how things got stranger.

Now to be clear neither was Mrs. Torres. Bianca was his fiance, but she insisted Clare was his work wife. And there wasn't much he could do to unseat that idea.

Bianca elbowed Drew in the side.

***

“You want me to  _ what _ ?” Drew wasn't quite sure he heard her right.

“You heard me, if you don't do it. I will. And you won't be invited anymore.” Bianca smirked, her arms were crossed. As much as Drew didn't think she was serious.

“Clare can take care of herself,” Drew countered, he was sure Clare would say no. But more to the point he didn't want to ask. It'd be weird.

“Clare spends her nights at home writing her novel.”

“Why can't you ask her? This is your idea.”

“It has to come from you. Do you trust me?”

Drew sighed, “Till the world explodes.”

“Then do it, it'll be okay.”

***

Drew looked at his fiance for any sign she wasn't insisting on this.

There were none to be found.

“Clare, do you wanna go out to dinner with us tomorrow night?”

Clare stared at Drew, then Bianca, then Drew again. Not sure she heard that right. “You're asking me to dinner, on Valentine's day?”

“We have great reservations, the three of us going out would be fun.”

“On Valentine's day?”

Drew glanced over to Bianca.

Clare rolled her eyes, “Whatever game this is, I have plans.”

“Vampire smut and a bath isn't plans.” Bianca stated, flat and plain like that was common knowledge.

“That's the last time I share anything with you.” Clare growled, “You know what, fine, it'll be fun.” It didn’t sound like she thought it’d be fun.

***

“Drew never told me how you two ended up a thing,” Bianca said, giggling as she put down her wine glass. “But it's pretty much the same thing you two do now.”

“I was a little more fragile in high school, post-cancer, weird bullshit with Eli. All of that. It's not likely to happen again.” Clare was delicately working on her food. She was enjoying herself, in spite of how- well, they were the only table of three in the place.

Lot's of twos, several fours, a few higher numbers. But they were divisible by two.

“After that Drew decided his brother's ex was a good idea.”

Drew sighed, “Not my finest moment.”

Clare eyed them, “For all we've hung out in the past year, you two have never told me how you two ended up back together.”

“Oh,” Bianca glanced at Drew, “That was me. I was having some Grad School issues, one of those days everything went wrong. Lost several pages of work. Car got broken into. Roommate having loud hateful angry sex with their ex. I needed a friendly voice to talk to. And everyone else at school was in a similar ‘school’ hell.”

“So you called Drew?”

“He was always good at talking, and I missed his stupid voice. Then I started calling him more. Days where I didn't need the reassuring voice. And finally I begged him to take me back.”

“That is…” Clare rolled her phrasing over in her head for a bit, “hopelessly sappy. I kinda love it.”

“Thank you.” Drew was honestly glad this wasn't a giant disaster.

“Still doesn't explain why I'm here on your big Valentine's date.” Clare's attentions were firmly on Bianca, aware that Drew was a patsy. A cute patsy, she appreciated that. But still, answers.

“I care about you, and as much as I love your writing, you need to get out of your own head sometimes.” Bianca sipped at her wine.

“That doesn't explain why it had to be tonight.”

“Oh, well, I want my fiance and his best friend to have everything they want. Even if they both care about me enough to deny themselves.”

Drew and Clare shared a look somewhere between shock and horror at the words. Both fully aware what Bianca meant, and both ready to protest the moment ‘shock’ faded down to just fear.

“Oh don't act like that, you're both amazing. And I'm not mad at either of you.” Bianca took Clare's hand, instead of Drew's. “I wouldn't have done everything tonight if I was.”

“So you want Drew to cheat on you with me?” Clare found her voice first, it was a little loud.

“Not at all, but maybe we should discuss this at home.”

“All three of us?” Drew asked.

“Unless Clare's moved up from that double she has.”

Clare was studying the look in Bianca's eyes, how would she ‘write’ that look. Bianca's always got that cat-like cunning and mischief to her, and ‘sultry’ was pretty much something she did as easily as breath. There was- unease, but confidence to hide it.

Clare downed her wine, fast. “Sure, let's go.”

It would be quite the adventure, after all.

***

The girls left Drew to stew in his concerns on the sofa.

“This should fit you.”

Clare stared at the matched garments in her hand, they were her size. At least, closer to her size than Bianca of a cursory evaluation. “How did- oh I'm going to kill Imogen!”

“If it helps, she didn't know what this was for, I fed her a story about needing your measurements for a dress to a work thing.” Bianca shrugged.

“Why…” Clare asked, “I still don't understand why.”

“You're good for Drew. And I hate seeing you alone.” Bianca had started to strip. Undaunted by Clare there. “But- I also want you, this isn't just for Drew.”

“Really? Me?” Clare didn't see the reason, Bianca could do whatever she wanted. She was smart, and stunning, and everything Clare never had the lasting confidence for. Clare only ever managed to burn brightly for a few short minutes before everything burned down with her.

“Yes, dummy. You're caring, and sincere, and don't let either of us walk all over you unless you want in on this. It'd be easy for Drew to bully you into all the work, or me to get him home. And I love reading your stories.”

Bianca had stepped close and kissed her. It- wasn't heated, not the way Clare normally ended up in bed. A need for the other. But it was passionate, a softer form, one meant to be more comfort than need. And Clare kissed back without reserve. “Get dressed, I'll keep Drew occupied.”

***

When Bianca came out, wearing something that put every inch of her on display in the best framing, Drew's concerns were not abated. He was distracted enough to lose six years of school and every word he ever knew. But she always did that to him, “What are you up to?”

“I'm getting you and your best friend laid.”

“She's not Dallas, they look very different naked.”

“Dallas is your brother, you see him, what? Twice a year. You two barely vid chat anymore. He's not your best friend anymore. Sav is in LA, Owen on a military base in Germany playing housewife, Connor in Silicon Valley. All your college friends were merely acquaintances. She's here, in your life, every day.”

Drew considered. Bianca had a point, everyone he labeled friend had scattered to the winds a long time ago. Even Becky was back in Florida, being near her brother, and where she lost Adam, was too much for her. Drew's only friends, long lasting friends, were Bianca, Imogen, and Clare. “Oh god, Clare Edwards is my best friend.”

“And, you like her. And I like her. Stop overthinking it. Enjoy tonight.”

Drew's mind snapped back to Bianca's outfit, for a brief second he had a question as to what that meant. He forgot it when Clare came out. Her outfit was similar, it hid nothing, and made her shape just as pleasing. She didn't wear it as well, Bianca was unabashed in her look. Clare was terrified, it made her cuter.

Wait, when did Bianca get something in Clare's size? He did all the laundry.

“...Hi.”

“I think- we're a little past hellos…” Drew managed.

“And past clothes.” Bianca casually took Drew by his tie, and lead him back to the bedroom.

Clare took a breath or two, and followed. Before she was missed. Or she wasn't, which would be worse.

***

Clare ended up in the middle when they finished, with Drew on her left, and Bianca on her right. She was glad she hasn't worn glasses in forever, or she'd have no idea where they were.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Bianca asked.

“The thing I did to Drew, or you?”

“Me.”

“Oh, her name was Gina. It was my second year of college?”

“I need to send her a thank you card.”

“Please don't, that'd be weird.”

Drew chuckled a little, but stayed out of this mess.

Bianca leaned up to look at Clare, “So… better than vampire smut?”

Clare considered. “I dunno, but I know any of the ones I write will definitely involve this.”

Drew blinked, “Wait, that's what you do in your free time?”

“I have like four pseudonyms for writing trash erotica.”

“Was-”

“Oh, our time in high school  _ absolutely _ made it into a book.”

Drew groaned.

“I've read it, it was really hot,” Bianca smirked, leaning over Clare to kiss her fiance.

“Thank you,” Clare smirked, “Oh, that was for the view.”

Bianca kissed Clare on the way back over, “See, letting your hair down is good for you.”

“I guess… but- is this it?”

“For tonight, yeah, I think we could kill Drew if we kept going.”

Drew scowled but didn't offer any other answer.

“Not what I meant.”

“I know,” Bianca looked Clare right in those big blue eyes of her, “If you think I'd let a catch like you go, you're not as clever as you think.”

“Do I get a say?” Drew asked, there wasn't any concern to his voice.

Clare shared a look with Bianca, then leaned over to kiss Drew. This kiss was slow and passionate, the kind Clare savored. Moreso with an audience to appreciate it with her. “Do you have a dissenting opinion?”

“No, I just wanted to be included.” Drew smiled. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

Clare rolled back to the center, Bianca putting herself over Clare's arm and pressed against the younger girl as soon as she could. “Ditto.”

“...Yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I considered leaving on the shelf til V-Day happens.
> 
> But I have no impulse control.
> 
> Anyway, so I love poly ships, and how to make them happen. In this case I figured Clare and Drew are too... skittish, to set this started. But Bianca would do that, not just for them, but herself. And that she's probably the more romantic of the two (with Drew)? That she'd make this a big deal.
> 
> I dunno, I just feel Bianca and Clare would work well off each other, but differently how each works with Drew. And in spite of Clew being dumbly handled... Aislinn and Luke had such GREAT chemistry with each other. They played off each other so well!


End file.
